Destino
by m.a.p.s.f.a
Summary: 1 LIBRO. Vanesa es una adolecesnte normal de 16 años, tiene sus amigas, un día se encuntra con un viejo amigo a la cuidad con un amigo, ¿Podrá cambiarle la vida? Ella compartirá estupendas aventuras junto a sus amigos y quién sabe... futuro amor... Humanos/Adolescencia/Humor/Amistad/Amor. HISTORIA PROPIA.
1. Chapter 1: Reencuentros

**Primero que todo, este fanfic se basa en la vida real, casi.**

**Espero que les guste :)**

* * *

DESTINO.

Capítulo 1: Reencuentros.

Era un día como cuantos otros, me desperté gracias al despertador. Me levanté, fui al baño me lavé los dientes, me bañé, me sequé, luego se me cepillé el pelo y me fui hacia la cocina. En ésta se encontraba mi mamá, mi papá y mi hermano.

Hermano: Vanesa.., por fin despertaste, es el primer día de escuela y odiaría que llegaras tarde- Me dijo en un tono burlón y en ese momento me dio ganas de pegarle una bofetada, pero me contuve. En realidad, yo siempre llegaba tarde al colegio, pero a partir de hoy iba a ser diferente, tenía que ser más responsable, ya estoy en la secundara y es tiempo de que haga las cosas por mi sola, como dice mi papá.

Desayuné, el tiempo pasó volando, ya eran las 7:15 de la mañana y tenía que irme al cole. Me puse la campera y me colgué la mochila en un hombro. Salí caminando hacia la secu. Después de unos minutos llegué.

Estaban todos los alumnos afuera y me dirigí hacia el grupo de mi año.

"Hola Vane"

"Hola Feli! "

No era muy sociable, en realidad las únicas personas con las que hablaba era con mis amigas, es que si no conozco a la persona no le hablo.

Me dirigí hacia mi grupo de amigas, en total somos siete, Marina, Melina, Tefi, Aylén, Yamila, Victoria y yo.

_Yo: Hola Chicas! – _Y saludé a todas.

_Marina: Holas! Cómo pásate el verano?_

_Yo: Bien, estuve con la compu, fui la pileta del club con unas amigas y por último viajé a Córdoba._

_Tefi: Sip, yo hice casi lo mismo excepto la parte de la compu y en vez de ir a Córdoba me fui a la costa con Maru._

_Aylén: Yo conocí a un chico que, ahiiii era un bombón!_

_Vicky: Eaeaea estas enamorada?_

_Aylén: Noo! Enamorada no es la palabra, es algo menor, nosé._

_Yamila: Jeje mas vale que no jodas con el pibe ese._

_Aylén: Anda a cagar !_

_Yo: jajaja_

_Meli: Bue, yo me compré un teclado nuevo y canté en el cumple de mi tía._

_Tefi: En serio? Como te fue?_

_Meli: Bien, eso creo, porque antes del recital estuve tomando un juguito Baggio y justo pasó una piba y me hizo chorrear todo el jugo en mi vestido! _

_Yo: Y que pasó? _

_Meli: Y.. me tuve que quedar encerrada en el baño hasta que mi mama fue a buscar otro vestido a mi casa, pero al final me cambié, cante y todos me aplaudieron! Jaja_

_Yo: Que leche! _

_Meli: Si jaja._

Las profes nos fueron llamando para separarnos.

_Yo: Ojalá que nos toque juntas!_

_Yamila: Si, odio cuando nos separan._

_Yo: Yo también- _Justo la profesora dijo mi nombre para que valla.

_Yo: Bueno me voy, nos vemos en el recreo chicas!_

_Chicas: Chau!_

Me dirigí hacia la profe que me llamaba. Me ubicó en una fila de chicos y chicas mezclados, me sentía nerviosa, Y si no me tocaba con mis amigas? Y si quedaba sola? Con quién iba a hablar?. Todas las preguntas relacionadas a esas me llenaban la cabeza, y me distraje. Sentí unos brazos a mi alrededor que me apretaban, Quien sería?

_Yo: Joaco! Que haces acá? Que no te cambiaste de colegio? Que alegría verte!_ – Y lo abrasé

_Joaquín: Hey! Que te molesta que este acá? _

_Yo: No.. es que solo me sorprendí mucho que estuvieras acá con migo…_ -Dije algo sonrojada.

_Joaquín: Solo quería estar con mi vieja amiga… 3_

La profe nos hizo entrar al salón. Por suerte en mi grupo estaba él, No presté atención si había una de mis amigas, pero creo que no había ni una. Elegí un asiento y Joaquín se sentó junto a mí. Él al ser nuevo no conocía a nadie excepto a mí.

Pasó la clase de Matemática volando, con la presentación de la profe y que dijo todas las reglas, como iba a evaluar y todo eso, se pasó volando.

Tocó el timbre de recreo y salimos junto con mi amigo. Al salir me encontré con las chicas, le presenté a Joaquín y seguimos charlando de cosas idiotas.

Tocó el timbre de regreso. Y así pasé toda la mañana hasta que toco el timbre de salida. Guardé todo y me colgué la mochila en el hombro. Me despedí de mis amigas y salí caminado tranquilamente cuando escuche alguien que me llamaba.

_¿?: Vane! Esperame!_

Me di media vuelta para averiguar quién era, por sorpresa era Joaquín.

_Yo: Hey Joaco! _

_Joaquín: Hey…. Me... Puedo... Ir… caminando… con…vos?...-_Dijo esto jadeando de cansancio por venir corriendo.

_Yo: Si. Porque no?_

_Joaquín: Ok… _

Fuimos caminando, charlando y casi llegando a mi casa me despedí de él, que teía que doblar, seguí caminando, llegué y toqué timbre. Mi hermano me abrió. Comí, hice las tareas, y estuve con la compu, un día normal como todos.

Sonó el timbre.

Creo que era una señora o algo así… no me dio importancia y seguí charlando por Facebook.

**Mientras tanto en mi compu…**

_Yamila: Hey cual foto te gusta para portada de la pagina?_

_Yo: Nosé elegí la mas linda.._

_Yamila: Ok… _

_Yo: Ok…_

Con Yamila no hablamos mucho por chat, casi siempre hablamos de la pagina que tenemos. Ella es una chica como todas, un poco mas reservada, no le gustan los abrazos ni los besos, pero es mi mejor amiga… y como dicen, los amigos se aceptan como son. Cuando estoy con ella la paso genial, será porque tenemos más de que hablar, no tenemos, casi, los mismos gustos, pero siempre encontramos algo de que sacar tema.

* * *

Este es el fin del capitulo 1 :3 Dejen Reviews! :3

Valux.


	2. Chapter 2: El partido ideal

_**Capitulo 2: El partido ideal.**_

Llegamos las seis al club. Nos ubicamos en la tribuna.

Mi celular sonó.

**En mi celu: **

_Hola! Donde estas? Hacemos algo hoy? . Joaco._

_Yo: OUCH… lo siento es que hoy le prometía a Ayle que la iba a ir a ver jugar al Básquet. _

_Joaquín: Enserio? Voy en seguida._

…

Estaba hablando con las chicas y les avisé que venía Joaco.

Yamila: En serio? Que le pasa a ese? Siempre se mete en todo.. es re acosador!

Yo: No digas eso.. el es nuevo, no conoce a nadie, acordate que vivió 3 años lejos de acá..

Yamila: Pero eso no le da derecho a meterse en todo..

Yo: Y es que no tiene nada que hacer…

Yamila: Ok..

Llegó Joaco y saludó a todas. Para nuestra suerte el partido empezó.

El partido era uno de mas importantes, parque si ganaban se iban a jugar a Nueva York.

El silbato sonó, y como siempre, Ayle tomó la pelota, corría a mas no poder y metía goles, uno tras otros. Cuando quise acordar ya tenían como 40 goles.

Lo mas emocionante pasó justa cuando Ayle iba a meter otro gol y una chica del equipo contrario, haciendo el intento de sacarle la pelota, le pegó un codazo en el pecho, Ayle se re enojó por esto, y empezó a juagar más rápido y con mas energía.

Iba y venía como un rayo, con las pelota en las manos, tomaba el juego demasiado en serio, los 5 años de básquet dieron un buen resultado. 50 goles y el juego terminó.

Se acercó a nosotras, Estaba traspirada a mas no poder.

Joaquín: Wuau! Jugaste espectacular! Eres una diosa!

Aylén: Gra..Gracias- Un poco sonrrojada.

Yo pude detectar la mirada de Marina hacia los dos, por poco le salía humo por las orejas. Esto es común, es decir, siempre había estos problemas con chicos entre Ayle y Maru.

Ayle se cambió y salimos caminando todos juntos.

En una esquina nos separamos y cada uno se fue a sus respectivas casas.

* * *

Perdón si es un poco corto, pero no tuve mucho tiempo :(

Bueno estaré pronto para el siguiente capitulo, espero Reviews :3333

Valux.


	3. Chapter 3: El recien llegado

Capitulo 3: El recién llegado.

Era un día viernes y estábamos las 7 y Joaco esperando a Jeremías. Este era uno de los mejores amigos de Joaquín, según Joaco él era un chico que le gustaba la diversión, morocho, de ojos verdes, no lo había visto jamás hasta ahora.

El colectivo paró y nos acercamos. Las puertas se abrieron y dejaron ver al chico. Debo admitir que no era feo.

Lo saludamos y salimos caminando.

Yo: Y… donde te vas a quedar Jere?

Jeremias: En la casa de Joaco.

Yamila: Que no es obvio? Bff..

Vicky: Hey, me llegó un mensaje de Martín diciendo que el sábado por la noche va a haber una fiesta en la casa de un amigo y nos invita… que le digo? Que si? (Martín es el novio de Vicky).

Ayle: Si, para mi está bien…

Vicky: Pero va toda la barra(grupo de amigos).

Yo: si deciele que si…

Todos se fueron a sus casas menos Ayle, Yami y yo, que íbamos a dar una vuelta al centro.

Yamila: No quería venir, me quería ir a mi casa…

Yo: Hey! Vamos a buscar una cosa y te vas a tu C-A-S-I-T-A!

Yamila: OK… - con cara -_-

Llegamos a una casa de ropa, las cosas que había ahí eran muy lindas.

Elejimos unos conjuntos y la obligamos a Yamila a provarcelos.

Ayle: Nop, eso no.

Se provó otro conjunto.

Yo: Definitiva mente no!

Se probó otro y el último.

Las dos: Si.. ese es el mejor.. Lo llevamos.

* * *

_**Valux**_


	4. Chapter 4: Sábado por la noche

_**Capitulo 4: Sábado por la noche.**_

Era sábado por la noche y las 7 estábamos en mi casa esperando que llegaran los chicos. Yami estaba vestida con unos jeans ajustados y una remera que le dejaba ver el ombligo junto con unos zapatos chatos, Ayle tenía una calza metalizada negra, una camisa blanca y zapatos de plataforma, Tefi tenía un vestido verde agua que resalta sus ojos, Meli traía puesto una remera azul ajustada con unos palones blancos babucha, Vicky tenía una pollera tubo corta color negra con una pupera rosa, Maru traía una pupera con rayas naranja flúo junto con unos short y yo traía un vestido blanco con flores naranjas.

Después de unos minutos llegaron, Joaco, Jere, Feli (el novio de Tefii), Agustín (el novio de meli) y Martín (el novio de Vicky) y nos fuimos caminando hacia la fista.

En la fiesta Ayle no dejaba el celular y Joaco le sacaba jugando el celular y se comía unas buenas pinas de parte de ella, Vicky estaba charlando con Martín, Yami estaba tomando unos tragos en la barra, Tefi y Meli estaban sentados en una mesa junto con sus chicos, Maru bailaba con un chico luego con otro y así sucesivamente y yo estaba bailando junto con Jere.

**Narrador 3° persona.**

Ayle se descuidó un segundo y Joaco le tomo sin pedir prestado el celular.

Ayle: Hey! Damelo!

Joaco: Te lo doy con una condición!

Ayle: a ver.. cual es esa condición?

Joaco: Y... que me regales un beso… en los labios!

Ayle: No!

Joaco: Entonces despedite de tu celu!

Ayle: Ufa.. bueno, pero uno cortito ¿si?

Joaco: Cualquier cosa solo para recibirlo!

Los dos chicos estaban demasiado cerca, casi podían sentir el aliento del otro en su cara, hasta que de sorpresa Ayle le quita el celular de la mano a Joaco y se va corriendo dejando al chico aún con los labios en posición para besar.

**Fin narrador 3°persona.**

Yo estaba bailando con jere, cada uno perdido en los ojos del otro, estábamos a punto de besarnos, nuestros labios se rasaban. De improviso llegó Joaco arruinando el momento.

Joaco: Vene… Podemos hablar?

Yo con cara de enojada: Si… me disculpas Jere?

Me llevó alejada de la pista de baile.

Joaco: Em… como digo esto.. em…

Yo: directo al grano.

Joaco: Bueno… em..

Yo: Ya!

Joaco: Quise besar a Ayle pero me dejó colgado, como hago para que se fije en mi?

Yo: Em… no debería decirte esto pero… ella siente algo por vos.

Joaco: En serio? No me estarás mintiendo ¿no?

Yo: Digo la verdad, así que andá, llevala a fuera y besala… y si te pega una patada en ya sabes donde gritá y llamo a la ambulancia.

**Narrador 3°persona**

Para su sorpresa cuando la encontró Ayle estaba hablando con los chicos del club de básquet entonces Joaco se acercó y le pidió decirle algo en el patio, pero Ayle no le dio importancia y siguió hablando. Luego ella sintió un tirón en el brazo que la llevaba afuera.

Ayle: Que querés ahora?

Joaco: Yo solo .. em.. como decirlo..em..

Ayle: Escupilo.

Joaco: Em…

Ayle: Bueno me voy.

Joaco: Ahí va sin rodeos.

Ayle: A ver..

Joaco: Me está pasando algo, em… nose como decirteló,

Ayle: Y?

Derrepente Joaco jaló la cintura de Aylén y le dio un beso. Joaco tenía los ojos cerrados, pero ella no, pero mientras transcurría ella serró los ojos. El beso siguió y se ve que a ella le gusto. El beso duró unos minutos, pero para ellos el tiempo no existía solo estaban ellos y la nada.

Ellos se separaron para afirmar si les gustó, pero esta vez no fue Joaco quien empezó el beso, sino Ayle.

**2 horas antes.**

Desde que Martin había llegado a la fiesta no le quitaba un ojo de encima a Yamila, la veía con cara de baboso y con una sonrisa tonta, la verdad es que él sentía una atracción fatal hacia ella desde el primer momento que la vio. Él no podía estar con Yami porque ya estaba con Vicky y la quería tanto, que no quería lastimarla. Pero esta noche iba a poner en marcha su plan.

Yamila estaba sola en la barra, y Martin con su novia en la otra esquina, pero de improviso él hizo como que se resbalaba y le tiró la bebida encima de Vicky, ésta se enojó un poco y le pidió a Meli que la acompañe al baño a limpiarse.

Ni bien se fueron, el chico se fue lo más rápido que pudo a la barra, lo más cerca de Yamila.

Martin: Hey barman! Tráeme un tequila con hielo!

Barman: Enseguida.

Martin se fue más cerca de Yamila y por poco se sienta a upa.

Martin: Hola, creo que ya me conoces.

Yamila: Se…

Martin: No puedo evitar decir que eres muy sexy.

Yamila: Bue… Detén tu carro vaquero..

Martin: Que decis si me acompañas a la pista?

Yamila: Para nada viejo.

Martin: vamos! Solo una canción!

Yamila: prefiero arrancarme las cejas, y hacerme muñequeras.

Martin: Por qué no?

Yamila: porque ya tenés novia.

Martín: Vamos… ella está en el baño, además no se tiene que enterar.

Martín terminó de decir esto cuando recibió una cachetada de parte de Yamila

Yamila: Ándate de acá bastardo.

Martín: Me voy, pero piénsalo, nosotros dos solos, hote…

No pudo terminar la frase que Yamila le pega una bofetada en el cachete izquierto.

Martín: Hey!

Yamila: Te lo mereces por pervertido, ahora ándate de acá antes de que llege TU NOVIA, MI MEJOR AMIGA.

Martín: Ok. –con cara de okay.

Martín se fue derrotado.

* * *

**Bueno, Este es el fin del capitulo 4. Espero que les aya gustado. :33**

_**Valux.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Entre amigos no hay secretos

**Aca otro capitulo :3333**

* * *

Capítulo 5: Entre amigos no hay secretos.

Después de la fiesta todos se fueron a sus casas. Yo podía notar que Martin tenía una mueca triste, nosé por qué será pero creo que no la pasó bien allá. A partir de eso no noté nada extraño.

Llegué a mi casa y me despedí de mi grupo de amigos.

Entré y miré el reloj que marcaba las 4:45 a.m., no le di importancia y me fui a dormir.

Abrí lentamente los ojos al percibir un rayo de luz que se asomaba por la ventana. Hice lo mismo que todas las mañanas.

Desayuné y me fui al cole. Maldita fiesta, tenía un sueño que me dormía parada.

Legué y me dirigí al salón para ubicarme en un asiento. Poco tiempo después llegó Joaco, podía notar que estaba más feliz que de costumbre y se sentó junto a mí.

Yo: Hey que pasó que andas en el prado de los boludos?

Joaco: Hey! Nada…

Yo: No me vas a decir?

Joaco: Es que me da vergüenza.

Yo: Vamos! Soy tu amiga!

Joaco: Ok, pero te lo vamos decir cuando estemos listos.

Yo: Vos y quien más? - Con una cara pícara.

Joaco: No! Nadie! Solo yo!

Yo: quieto tigre! Jajaja

Joaco: Ok….

Yo: ¿Y? ¿vas a contarme o … te lo vas a guardar?

Joaco: Te lo voy a contar cuando llegue el momento…

Yo: Ok… - le sonreí un poco forzado, me molesta un poco que no me cuenten, pero si es algo importante, solo vasta esperar.

Nos sentamos, ya que la profe entro al salón. Tenemos Geografia con la profedora Para piña, Esta es una de las clases que me gustan, Me esmero en poner atención, Pero la profe es un poco brava, solo quiere lo mejor para nosotros.

Profe:-Había tarea?

Algunos chicos:-Si…

Profe: Bueno, entonces vamos a empezar a corregir.

Profe:-Quien quiere empezar?... ninguno? Bueno entonces voy a elegir yo- Odio que haga eso, ya que yo puedo salir nombrada para responder, y siempre hago la tarea solo que tengo miedo de hacerlo mal.

Profe:- Mmm… A ver…. Yoryi.

Carajo pensé. Que diga mi apellido es como si tuviera un mini infarto, además todos se voltean a verte, esperando que respondas mal. Siempre que quiero que no me nombre, me nombra, tengo esa mala suerte.

Profe: Cual es la montaña mas alta?

Yo:- Em… - Gotas de sudor surgen de mi nuca.

Profe:-Estoy esperando…

Yo:- No lo se- Dije rendida.

Profe:- Bueno a ver otro que sea mas inteligente?

Yo explotaba por dentro, nadie me insultaba ni me dacia indirectas, estaría a punto de saltar de mi asiento y atacar.

Estaba demasiado metida en mis pensamientos. Pensaba en el verano, al estar en invierno no se puede salir, a veces, hace tanto frío que se te congelan los mocos. En cambio en verano con el sol da calorcito, es mas lindo salir a caminar, hacer algo al aire libre, salir con tus amigos. Pero, siempre es lo mismo, en invierno quiero que ya llegue el verano, meterme a la pile, estar al día, y en verano que hace , a veces, un calor de cagarse y quiero que llegue el invierno para poder dormir los fin de semana hasta tarde calentita en mi camita mientras afuera llueve.

Pensaba en Jeremías, el era el chico perfecto, el chico con el que había soñado. Pero yo quería salir con varios chicos antes de encontrar el amor verdadero, pero creo que ya no será posible. Fue el destino que me puso ahí para ir a resivirlo cuando vino y bajó del colectivo, me miró y... y... fue amor a primera vista, cada vez que me ve, lo hace a los ojos, eso hace que me sonroje y me da un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo, a veces se me pone la piel de gallina. Siento algo inexplicable. Pero la pregunta es... Por qué él? habiendo tantos chicos lindos en el mundo, seguro el no siente lo mismo, seguro lo de él es algo pasajero, una aventura más, una página más en su libro de chicas con que salió... Me duele saber que jamás nada pasará entre nosotros, porque seguro no pasa nada entre nosotros, mírenme, petisa, morocha, de ojos marrones, y mírenlo a él, Ojos verde esmeralda que te hace derretir de una manera... como un hilo al sol, Su pelo peinado hacia el costado, Morocho, alto, su look es genial, como de chico malo... siempre con su chaqueta negra y sus jeans, su personalidad... es muy simpático, gracioso y me hace sentir cómoda, es cómo si ya nos conociéramos... En fin, La cuestión es que me gusta mucho y no se él siente lo mismo por mí...

En eso entra la vicedirectora y me llama.

Sentí un alivio.

Luego de que la vicedirectora llegara me situó junto en la oficina de la directora, yo no sabía porque, ya que no hice nada malo.

Se abrió la puerta y se dejo ver a una señora mayor que me decía que entrara y tomara asiento.

* * *

**Este es el fin del capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado y ... dejen reviews :333**

**Valux :3**


End file.
